


dressing up

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [39]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Gladion can tell Hau misses Lillie, now that she's gone. He isn't sure why he wants to cheer him up so badly, or what compels him to borrow one of her dresses.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Hau
Series: Commissions [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	dressing up

**Author's Note:**

> A commission of Hau and Gladion!

It’s been a few weeks since Lillie left. She went with Lusamine, heading for Kanto in the hopes of curing the effects of Nihilego’s toxins. It makes sense, of course, and Hau can perfectly understand why she would leave. It doesn’t make it any easier, though.

It was inevitable that Hau would grow close to Lillie during all they went through. It was natural that he felt as though something was growing between the two of them, and now all of that is gone. It’s so sudden, and still so hard to believe. He keeps expecting to drop by Kukui’s lab, and find Lillie staying there once more.

There’s still plenty to do, of course! Every day in Alola is thrilling, especially when Hau has so many lovely pokemon to keep him company. Hau also spends time with Sun, when the champion’s busy schedule allows, and battles Gladion from time to time. Everything serves as a decent enough distraction, and certainly makes the days go by, but Hau can’t help missing Lillie.

~X~

Gladion notices. He doesn’t really mean to, not at first. After so much time working to strengthen himself and Silvally, Gladion thought life now would be easy. He could relax, and not worry so much about the trouble his mother was causing with the Aether Foundation. It should be an easier time, one when he finally gets to focus on himself. He’s learned so much, and yet, he can’t help feeling hung up on one of the people who helped him reach this point.

Hau was always so sunny and happy, even when times were dark. With the truth of Aether Foundation out in the open, and Ultra Beasts attacking Alola, he was still as happy as ever. In many ways, Gladion was beginning to look up to that ridiculous attitude. Even in defeat, Hau would have the time of his life, and it was impossible to understand him. 

It makes it that much harder to see Hau now. It’s not so obvious that most people would notice, but he is certainly not the happy boy he was before. Gladion notices, of course. He’s been watching far more closely than he ever meant to, and he can guess at what’s going on. Hau was starting to have feelings for Lillie, and now that she’s gone, he’s feeling sort of empty. It’s a bit much to jump to conclusions like that, however, so Gladion does his best to confirm this.

“You’ve been a bit distracted lately,” he says, trying to bring up the subject casually. Gladion isn’t exactly gifted in conversation, but if Hau picks up on how deliberate the subject is, he doesn’t say anything. “Is something up?”

“Nah, it’s nothing!” Hau answers, feigning confusion. “I’m just the same old Hau! I’m always getting distracted in battle, anyway.”

That much is true, but still. This runs deeper, and Gladion wants to know why. He isn’t sure why he’s so curious, why he cares so much about what Hau feels, but he wants to know more. 

“If you say so,” Gladion responds, shrugging. “Just figured I’d let you know, I’m here to listen.”

“Really?” Hau asks, suddenly looking a bit concerned. “I figured you’d just tell me something about not getting stronger if I’m always worried about stuff, or something.”

“Maybe I would have before,” Gladion admits, shaking his head. “But I mean it, you can tell me what’s up.”

“Well, alright. It’s just kinda weird, but I miss Lillie,” Hau admits, “I was so used to having her around, it’s kinda weird that she’s gone now, you know?”

“I can imagine. When I first left home, I knew I was leaving her behind, but it was still strange having to actually be without her,” Gladion explains, and Hau nods along. “When you’re with someone a lot, even for just a short time, it feels weird not having them around.”

“Yeah! Exactly! See, you get it! I just don’t really know what to do about it,” Hau continues, but he soon shrugs, grinning once more. “Doesn’t matter though, she’ll be back some day! So I’ll just have to have fun until then!”

Gladion isn’t sure why, but he feels bad for Hau. He wants to do something, even if he has no idea what. Even after they’ve gone their separate ways, with Gladion returning home, he can’t stop thinking about how sad Hau looked, admitting just how much he misses Lillie. But what can Gladion do about it? Lillie is all the way in Kanto, and he can’t exactly get her to come back. Especially not before Lusamine has received treatment.

Nothing he thinks of seems like it will help. Obviously he could buy Hau some Malasada or something, but what good would that really do overall? It might cheer him up for a bit, but once the treat is gone he’d be feeling just as empty as he is now. No, that wouldn’t do at all. Gladion shouldn’t be up this late, thinking of how to cheer Hau up, but here he is. Why does he care so much? Does he really miss Hau’s smile enough to worry this much about him?

His desire to see Hau return to his usual happy self betrays just how much he cares for him, when he never should have become much more than a rival. An obstacle to get past, a minor challenge. What is wrong with him? Why does he feel the need to fill in the gap Lillie left, when he could never begin to in the first place?

Suddenly, he gets an idea. Filling in for Lillie, hm? Gladion thinks that just might work.

~X~

This is a terrible idea. Probably one of the worst ideas Gladion has ever had. He’s standing in his room, dressed in borrowed clothes. It’s not enough that the clothes aren’t his, that alone wouldn’t be that bizarre. Borrowing one of his little sister’s dresses, though? That’s bizarre. It’s a tight fit in the chest, and he’s too tall for it, showing off far more leg than Lillie would be. Gladion feels that if he isn’t careful, he might rip through the delicate fabric.

Overall, the dress is nothing like the durable, loose fitting clothing he generally wears. It’s amazing that Lillie would wear something like this every day, and Gladion can’t begin to understand that. Of course, she did ditch it for something more freeing later, but still. 

He paces his room, glancing at the mirror on his wall each time he passes it. He doesn’t look anything like Lillie, he’s so much taller, his hair is so much shorter, and he could never hope to match her cheerful innocence. He should change, he should dress normally. Hau is on his way, sure, but Gladion must still have time. He urges himself again and again to go and change, to nip this terrible idea in the bud before Hau arrives. But he can’t bring himself to.

He just keeps thinking about the possibility that this might cheer up his friend. If it’s enough to make Hau happy again, Gladion isn’t about to change. He’ll wear this all night, and happily at that. That realization is shocking to Gladion, as he once again comes face to face with the depths of his feelings for Hau. Isn’t it weird, that he cares so much for him now?

He doesn’t have much time to question that, before he hears footsteps approaching his room. The steps are light, incredibly relaxed, and Gladion knows it must be Hau. The steps come to an end just outside of his door, and in only a second, there’s a quick knock.

“Hey, Gladion! You in here?” Hau asks, and Gladion freezes. He knows he should move, he should go an open the door and invite Hau into his room. But suddenly, he’s overwhelmed by nerves. How can he let Hau see him like this? All dressed up in his sister’s old clothes? This was such a terrible idea, and he is at a complete loss.

“Yeah, I’m coming,” Gladion says, eventually answering his friend. He snaps out of his worries, knowing it’s far too late for them now. Crossing the room, he takes a deep breath in, steeling himself. He throws open the door, revealing himself to Hau.

“Wh- Gladion!?” Hau asks, perplexed. For a second, his eyes lit up, but as soon as he realized it’s Gladion before him and not Lillie, he calms back down.

“Hey, Hau,” Gladion answers, looking away as he blushes.

“What… what are you wearing?” Hau asks, hardly able to look Gladion in the eyes. The two of them are immediately awkward, as if soaking in the gravity of this. Of what this might mean, coming from Gladion.

“It’s one of Lillie’s old dresses,” Gladion offers, an explanation that doesn’t really help Hau at all.

“Well, yeah, but why?” Hau asks, and Gladion’s blush deepens. This was such an awful idea, why did he ever think this would help?

“I just… I could tell you missed her a lot. I thought this might help,” Gladion explains, expecting Hau to turn around and head back home. This was so weird, and he’s sure even Hau’s perpetual chill attitude will be overwhelmed by it. 

But, Hau steps closer. Once, then again, until he’s right on top of Gladion. Without a word, he reaches out, turning Gladion’s face towards his. Hau leans in, planting his lips on Gladion’s, and Gladion couldn’t be more surprised. He whimpers, stunned by this sudden display. Slowly, his lips part, and Hau pushes in further. His tongue slips in between Gladion’s lips, and their kiss grows in intensity. 

Hau’s hands are on the back of his head, holding him steady, while Gladion does his best to keep up. It’s all so sudden, so surprising, but once he processes all of it, Gladion is able to match Hau’s energy. He pushes back, his body pressing in against Hau’s, able to feel his heat. Gladion isn’t sure what it was he wanted from this, what he expected to happen, but with Hau so close, their lips locked together, he begins to wonder if this wasn’t always his goal.

Hau’s hands are all over him, and Gladion slowly allows himself the same luxury. He feels along Hau’s body, exploring him while they kiss. The boys are lost in each other, hardly noticing as they drift towards the bed, collapsing onto it, only pulling back enough to catch their breath occasionally. That is, until Hau finally breaks the kiss.

“Gladion, I didn’t… I didn’t know you cared so much,” Hau admits, blushing. 

“Honestly, I didn’t really figure it out until recently myself,” Gladion replies, glancing off to the side. Things between them have already shifted so much, he can tell Hau is enjoying himself. His friend’s arousal was obvious, and he’s sure Hau felt how hard he’s gotten as well. “I just wanted to cheer you up.”

“It’s helping,” Hau admits, and Gladion feels a strange sense of pride. He rises up, pulling Hau into a seated position on the bed. 

“Mind if I help more?” Gladion asks, deciding to press onward. This is going well enough for now, and he wants to see if he can keep things going. He wants to bring the old Hau back, no matter what it takes. 

“What’d you have in mind?” Hau asks, curious.

In answer, Gladion begins working Hau’s shorts down. He frees Hau’s cock, wrapping his hand around him, and slowly stroking him. It’s no different from jacking himself off, not really, anyway, but the knowledge that his hand is wrapped around  _ Hau’s _ cock is strange enough. Especially as Hau begins to gasp, moaning under his touch.

Just as Hau begins to grow used to his touch, Gladion leans in, pressing his lips to the tip of Hau’s cock. He isn’t sure what he’s doing, not in the least, going off of vague knowledge, but it seems to serve him well enough. Hau seems easy enough to please, his gasps turning into cries of pleasure as Gladion takes Hau into his mouth. It doesn’t take him long to get the hang of things, to fall into a steady rhythm, bobbing his head up and down on Hau’s cock, involving his tongue as much as he can manage. 

Hau stares down at him, smiling, and Gladion forces himself to meet his gaze. He’s doing all of this to cheer him up, he’s dressed like this for Hau, willing to be here, to help him, and he hopes that it will be enough. His efforts pick up, and Hau reaches out, placing a hand on the back of Gladion’s head. It’s a gentle touch, not at all forceful, but it’s enough to remind Gladion just how much control he’s giving Hau in this situation.

“Ah, Gladion, this…” Hau says, immediately trailing off. Gladion knows the rest, though. He doesn’t need to hear it. The praise only spurs him on, and in no time at all, Hau is nearing his limit. Gladion doesn’t stop, doesn’t slow, continuing his efforts until Hau is finally there. With a groan, he comes, and Gladion only just manages to pull back in time. With him looking up into Hau’s eyes, meeting his gaze, Hau comes on his face. The bulk of his seed lands on Gladion’s face, though some does end up hitting Lillie’s dress. He’ll have to wash it, but that’s a problem for later. For now, he rises up, and Hau grins at him.

“Sorry about that,” Hau says, placing his hands behind his head. It’s so strange, seeing Hau act so casual and chill about all of this, when Gladion’s face is still covered in his come. He cleans himself up, as best as he can manage, while Hau catches his breath.

“It’s fine,” Gladion answers. He doesn’t want to admit how much he enjoyed it, how much better than ‘fine’ that really was. It left him wanting more, but he doesn’t really want to push Hau. Gladion is sure Hau is tired after that, and will need some time to recover, so he’s beyond surprised when Hau is closing the distance between them once more.

“Her dress is so cute on you,” Hau says, and Gladion stiffens up. Hau is wrapping his arms around him, hugging him from behind, and Gladion can feel his cock pressing into him once again. Does he really want more? So soon?

“I’m glad you think so,” Gladion answers, thinking of what he should do next. He decides to just continue following his instincts, since it’s worked out for him so far. He shifts, bending over his bed and glancing back over his shoulder, meeting Hau’s gaze. It is then that Hau notices the depths Gladion went to, that he is also borrowing his sister’s panties, in addition to her dress.

Hau moves fast, coming in behind Gladion. His hands grip his hips, and he pushes against him. Gladion can feel his cock driving against him, rubbing against his ass through Lillie’s panties.

“Gladion, I want you,” Hau murmurs, and Gladion’s heart soars. He’s fallen so far, so fast, he never would have expected those words to thrill him so much. 

“I want you too,” he answers, and Hau’s grin grows. 

“Good,” he responds, already working Gladion’s borrowed panties down. Gladion takes a deep breath, preparing himself for what comes next. He’s not entirely sure he’s ready, with how quickly all of this has gone, but that’s not going to stop him. He’s not going to hold anything back, not when Hau seems so much happier already. With a grunt, Hau lines himself up, thrusting into Gladion.

The sudden feeling of Hau’s cock pushing into his ass, filling him, is enough to make Gladion cry out. It’s a mix of pain and pleasure, though the pleasure definitely wins out. Hau is gentle, slow, but his movements still betray an intense desire for this. A hunger, a  _ need _ . Gladion does his best to relax, to burying his face in pillows as Hau falls into a steady rhythm. With each thrust it feels better. 

The slight pain fades, replaced by pleasure, and Gladion can’t help moaning. Each thrust pushes him closer to his limit, closer to climax, and Hau seems to be in the same boat. The two of them are moaning, losing themselves in the feeling of each other’s body. Hau’s cock fills Gladion, a feeling he never knew he needed so badly, but now knows he wouldn’t want to go without.

Hau marvels at how tight Gladion is, how amazing he feels around his cock, his body squeezing Hau as he fucks him. It’s an incredible feeling, one he doubts he’ll ever get enough of. There’s something so alluring about the dress Gladion is wearing, and knowing he put it on just to cheer him up. How could Hau ever hold back, knowing how worried Gladion was about him? He’s sure it was hard, dressing up like this and inviting him over, but Gladion did it for him,

He thinks about that, about how Gladion must have felt, watching him worry so much about Lillie while he was right there. He wants to make up for that, to show Gladion that he cares just as much about him. Perhaps, more. After all, Lillie left and Gladion is right here. Gladion worried about him and wanted to cheer him up. Hau can’t stop thinking about that as he pounds into Gladion, can’t stop thrusting into him, loving every second of this. Gladion is right here, and he isn’t going anywhere. Slowly, Hau begins to realize that he shouldn’t pine after Lillie. He should be happy that he has Gladion, right here and willing to do so much for him.

He reaches down, wrapping his hand around Gladion’s cock, stroking him off as he fucks him. Between Hau’s thrusts into him, and his hand pumping up and down his length, it’s no time at all until Gladion comes, his seed spilling onto his bed. Hau isn’t far behind him, only managing a few more desperate thrusts before he comes as well. He finishes inside of Gladion, groaning as the two of them slump forward, falling into Gladion’s bed.

“Thanks, Gladion,” Hau murmurs. “I feel loads better already.”

“Good,” Gladion answers, “I’m glad to hear it.”

“Can we do this again sometime?” Hau asks, and Gladion is surprised. Surprised, but pleased.

“Anytime you miss Lillie, I’ll help you out,” Gladion answers.

“No, not because I miss her,” Hau says, and Gladion freezes up beneath him. “Because I like you.”

Gladion relaxes, immediately. He couldn’t be happier, hearing those words from Hau.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
